<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time by TomatoBookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885624">Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm'>TomatoBookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addressing 5x14, Angst, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mention of character death in season 5, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t know if I was ever going to get an apology,” Daisy said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- I like the series finale, and I am happy with many aspects of it. What I am missing is a meaningful scene between Daisy and Fitz, so I wrote my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy raised an eyebrow as she heard footsteps approaching from the hallway. The rhythm was familiar, but much heavier than she remembered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought parenthood’s supposed to make you lighter on your feet, to avoid waking up the kid? Congratulations by the way. She’s adorable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Fitz stood in the doorway with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I, um, didn’t want to catch you off guard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah. Daisy resisted the urge to rub her own neck, “Jemma told you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not before Izel, there was so much happening,” Fitz said. “Then, we had time. I had time. To think about what to say when we see each other again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sorry,” Fitz said. “For what I did in the Framework. For what the other me did to you in the Lighthouse. I know the words don’t begin to cover it, but you deserve to hear them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy took a deep breath. She had thought about this moment too. In the days immediately after the betrayal. In the seemingly endless search for Fitz. In the quiet night after everyone was back together and they thought they had endless time stretched out before them, not realizing the enemy was already hidden within. She had thought about this moment. What he would say. How she would feel. When she would forgive him. If it happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know if I was ever going to get an apology,” Daisy said. “The other you never did. Maybe he would have, if he had time, but I’d never know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sorry,” Fitz said again softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So am I.” Daisy took another deep breath, her eyes staying open. She didn’t know when she would feel comfortable closing her eyes or leaving her back to Fitz again, but now she could say the question was when, not if. “Apology accepted. I’m not going to lie. It will feel weird for a while, but we will figure it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Fitz’s face lit up with a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. We have time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>